


Rememberance

by scullygreys (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Avengers Family, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scullygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no drama, no flare. It’s not in slow motion. They aren’t surrounded by death - no battles claiming the air. It’s happy. <br/>Soft music plays in the background from the radio and continues to play through the gunshot. <br/>They freeze as he slumps forward, the force of the shot propelling him off the couch.    <br/>His head hits the ground with a barely audible thump. His body are bent awkwardly - one arm underneath him and a knee pressed into the carpet. <br/>Someone screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

There is no drama, no flare. 

It’s not in slow motion. 

They aren’t surrounded by death - no battles claiming the air. 

It’s happy. 

Wide open windows, flowers sitting in boxes on window sills, the lingering smell of a barbecue, and cheerful chatter. 

Soft music plays in the background from the radio and continues to play through the gunshot. Through the shatter of the window from the apartment two blocks over. 

They freeze as he slumps forward, the force of the shot propelling him off the couch. 

His head hits the ground with a barely audible thump. His body are bent awkwardly - one arm underneath him and a knee pressed into the carpet. 

1

2 

3 

4

5

And then they move. 

Natasha - she’s sitting next to him, her green eyes narrowing as she takes in what’s happened. 

She’s the first to move, propping his blond head up into her lap as she presses her fingers into his neck, ignoring the crimson blood pouring out of chest and onto her beautiful white dress. 

Her partner presses his hands onto the wound to stop the bleeding and Jane pulls out her phone, with shaking fingers, and unsteady hands, and a wild heart. 

Until she screams. 

No one looks up at first, the first Avenger is bleeding to death before them. 

But then Pepper looks up too, dropping her wine glass into the white carpet with a gasp. 

Tony is next, finally able to tear his eyes away from his bleeding best friend to see her. 

The last is the doctor, the one with raging temper and invincibility on his side. 

Her shoulders are slumped back against the peach walls and her head is leaning against a picture frame. A thin trail of blood is painted from the red circle in her forehead. 

Her eyes are open - staring out the window and her mouth hangs open, the muscles from her prior smile gone slack. 

Someone asks if she’s dead. 

Thor picks up her body, carrying it to Sam who looks at her with a determination that can only come from pain and presses shaking fingers into her neck. 

Pepper grabs ahold of Tony when Sam shakes his head, removing his hand and closing Maria Hill’s eyelids. 

Jane cries into the phone, whimpering to the EMS and shaking her head frantically. 

\---------------------

When he wakes up he’s alone. 

By the time an hour has passed, they’re all there. 

They all look guilty but hug him all the same. 

It smells nice, like sunflowers and the window is open. The smell, it reminds him of something, a figure, a person he should know. 

He thinks it 2014 - he thinks the helicarriers have just gone down. 

Tony explains it to him and he hates the world for letting this happen to him again. Its quiet in the room and every breath is like frost in the air. Because he knows they’re leaving something out. 

Thor whispers something to Jane but she shakes her head and Clint won’t look him in the eye. Only Sam and Natasha do. 

Sam and Natasha stay, the nurses order them all out but two, and immediately Natasha grabs his hand and Sam shakes his head. 

He asks them what they’re not telling him, what else happened. 

They tell him Maria Hill is dead, the bullet went through him and straight into her head. 

One tear. 

Two tears. 

Three tears. 

Four tears. 

Five tears. 

Then he asks why he’s crying. 

Yes, she’s a friend but he didn’t cry when Bucky died. 

It takes him two years to remember. 

Kissing her in the rain for the first time. Her shocked and beautiful smile when he told he loved her. Their wedding vows in a small church in Ireland. Dancing with her at Jane and Thor’s wedding. 

And the sunflower perfume he gave her on her birthday each year. 

He didn’t get to say goodbye to her at her funeral. 

He didn’t get to celebrate their first anniversary. 

He didn’t get to beat her in an argument. 

But he remembered her. 

He remembered her on the summer day, when they hosted a barbecue in their apartment and their garden was blooming. 

In the end that’s all he ever does - remember her. 

Because there was no dramatic flare or slow motion scream of protest. 

Just a single gunshot on a happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, but i'm pretty sure i'm sorry for this


End file.
